The Beast King
by xXShikigamiXx
Summary: AU. The Descender wasn't found by humans and was instead found by beasts. The meeting with one human, and later Ad Libitum brings him into the world of humans and the quest to liberate the land from those who seek to take its freedom. Feral!Descender.


Wow, It's been so long since I've written anything for this fandom. Pokemon Conquest has my soul right now, though. This fic is going to be an odd one since I'm in a mood and the Descender will be different. It's also an AU and there will be monsters and characters from Tales games not featured in RM 1. Rhybgaro being a bit of a important one.

I don't own TOW: RM or the characters. It belongs to Namco.

* * *

The sun slowly peeked out behind the mountains that cut across the earth of Terresia. Rays fell upon the grass and the sky began to melt to its usual blue as the reds, pinks, oranges, and purples of sunrise and night gave way to it. The flowers that had retreated into their buds opened their faces to greet the warm light that fell down upon them. Animals and monsters of all sorts roused from their sleep to begin their daily routines of foraging for food and surviving.

Further down the plain was a town nestled between the giant roots of the World Tree. At first glance, one would see a peaceful and quaint little town. It was one that a person would've seen in a aspiring artist's water color painting. It was a subtle contrast from the wild and muted chaos from the lands where humans and non-humans alike barely treaded. This place was called Ailily, Haven of the World Tree.

It was one of the closest settlements to the tree that gave the world its life and prosperity, and as such, enjoyed the robust mana that protected them from all sorts of monsters and foreign eldrich abominations.

A slice of heaven. A paradise. Call it what you will.

The situation this "haven" was currently embroiled in was far from ideal.

A man named Ganser had taken control of the peaceful town and exploited it for everything. The food, the wealth, and people's freedom. He took them all, not caring that there were people on the verge of starving. He wouldn't even let them leave town. Those who defied him or broke the laws were arrested and never heard from again.

* * *

A group of soldiers rose through the vast forest. The captain was flanked by two other cavalry soldiers, two more at his back. Sitting in front of him on the saddle was a small girl, no older than eight. She was crying quietly and hugging her pathwork rag doll close to her for comfort. The soldiers paid no heed to her obvious discomfort as they continued on.

Sunlight poured over them as they exited the tree line and came to an ancient structure. It towered above the group, casting its shadow out far into the forest. The group's mounts walked down the weathered stone pathway that led into it. They entered and turned to go towards a closed of cullis gate. One of the soldiers dismounted and walked over to a stone switch. He gave it a hard push and the cullis gate opened up to a large room. The captain urged his steed forward and entered the room. Once inside he dismounted and pulled the girl off and onto the ground.

When she was on the ground, she looked up at the captain with her teary eyes, silently begging him not to leave her here. He stared, then turned his back and re-mounted, riding out of the gate as came back down. The soldiers all followed their leader, the sound of hooves rumbling all through out the ruin. When they were gone, the small girl was aware she was very much alone.

Trembling, she looked around her surroundings now that the way she came from was blocked off. The wide room had worn carvings on the walls, some of them having lost pieces of their faces. Further at the back was sunlight behind the stone pillars that held up the roof. Hope fluttered in her chest as she got up and ran towards the sunlight. That hope was shattered when she saw that it was a giant valley surrounded by stone walls and mountains far off in the distance.

In despair, she cried even harder and fell down the ground. She was trapped, she would never see her mommy or daddy again. Why? She was only trying to get flowers to cheer up her mommy.

Why?

While she lamented and cried her little heart out, a shadow moved out from behind a pillar. Eyes fell upon the small child, curious about this new one that had been brought to the land he inhabited.

This one was small, much smaller from the others that had been brought to this land. From over his shoulder, a golden head appeared, also looking curiously at the small being. He pulled away from the pillar and cautiously walked over to the new one.

The small girl looked up to meet the uncertain amber eyes of a boy that had feralness to them. This feral look was further emphasized by the the long tangle black hair that hung like a ratty curtain from his head. His clothes were faded and torn, mostly covered up by an equally tattered cloak and he had no shoes.

All in all, he looked terrible.

Behind him was a golden beast, a Rhybgaro. She sniffled and and ran up to him, hugging his waist and burying her face into his stomach. He stiffened, almost like he was going to bolt from fright. The others had never done this to him. Some had screamed and others told him to stay back, even though he was trying to help them. But this one... this one had done something different.

Rhybgaro walked over to him and nudged his shoulder, making a amused noised. He gave the beast a confused look, to which Rhybgaro feathered his hair with its snout, mussing it up even more. He frowned and lightly batted the snout, careful not scratch the beast with his claw-like nails. While this happened, the small one gradually began to calm down until her sobs became quiet hiccups.

Once she fully calmed down, the small girl looked up into feral boy's face and he looked back down at her. Amber met cornflower blue, and the boy felt his uncertainty rise up again. What would this one do?

"I'm Amy, what's your name?"

Amy? Name? The boy tilted his head to the side. What was a name? What was an Amy? Helplessly, he turned to Rhybgaro for an answer. The golden beast snorted and bowed its head, making him frown at the other.

"Mister?"

"..." Maybe it was that word the big ones had used on him whenever he approached them. He turned back to the girl and pointed at himself, "Monster...?"

Amy blinked her wide blue eyes. She shook her head, red pig-tails swishing from side to side by from the action, a disapproving look on her face, "That's not a name!"

"Monster" had a blank look upon his face. If that wasn't a name, then what did she mean by having a name? Rhybgaro only called him "child" and "young one" and nothing else. The other beasts referred to him with reverance and fear, never truly callign him anything. So Monster was the only thing he could think of as being this mysterious "name."

Amy stared at him with such intensity that Monster felt intimidated. Like a rabbit, he stared at her like she was a wolf about to give chase to him. The little girl's eyes lit up in a strange way and she looked proud of herself, "I know! I'll call you Shiloh!"

Monster-Shiloh-jolted out of surprise at that declaration. Shiloh? What in the name of the Great Wolf was a Shiloh? But the way the small was looking up at him-smiling brightly like the sun that greeted them every morning-he found himself not as miffed as he probably should've been.

It sounded much better than Monster, that was a plus.

Amy smiled as she followed the newly-named Shiloh and Rhybgaro out onto the grassy plains of the Exiled Lands. With her free-hand she grabbed Shiloh's left, making him look down than back at her. Her cheery smile warmed his heart and he found himself carefully curling his fingers around her tiny hand.

This one interaction with a human woud set this soul on the path to fulfill what he was meant to do.

* * *

End chapter.

Yeah, it's a weird beginning, and yes I was influenced by Ico/SOtC. They're beautiful games, and I'm very sad I can't play them. *Don't have a PS3*

Amy's a OC who's important for the beginning. And Shiloh is the Descender, but he's been around for a while.

Review.


End file.
